With the constant development of smart home applications, there are more and more intelligent devices in each family. It is a significant issue that how to control various intelligent devices smartly and conveniently, in order to create a smart and comfortable living environment.
For a conventional control method, the control is usually realized directly by a control button on various intelligent devices or a matching control unit (e.g. a remote controller).